¿DONDE ESTÁN LOS HOMBRES'
by Tanya Cullen Pattwart
Summary: HISTORIA CREADA A PARTIR DE LA CANCION DE PIMPINELA, ¿DONDE ESTÁN LOS HOMBRES? ¿EN DONDE SE HAN METIDO? SINO ESTÁN CASADOS SON MEDIO RAROS O ABURRIDOS.


_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de la autoría de Sthephenie Meyer y la música de Pimpinela, yo sólo los utilizo con fin de diversión.**_

_**¿Donde están los hombres?**_

_**Es nuestro gran problema**_

_**Del siglo (XXI) **_

_**No busques más a un hombre**_

_**Que no queda ninguno.**_

_**BPOV.**_

_**Después de una tarde desastrosa estaba segura que no había ningún hombre que valiera algo en la vida. Los caballeros gentiles, interesantes, galantes y educados habían quedado atrás. **_

_**En su lugar había orangutanes que se creían la última coca cola del mundo cuando en verdad no me servían ni para el arrastre. Derrotada un día más había decidido volver a la editorial a rumiar mis penas. Mi secretaría conocía muy bien mis gestos y no necesitaba preguntar cómo me había ido. **_

_**Pasando a mi despacho me tumbé en la silla, mi bolsa y mi abrigo descansaban plácidamente en una silla cuando al voltear a la puerta divisé el sonriente rostro de mi muy querida secretaria y amiga: Ángela Weber.**_

_**-¿Otro más a la lista negra?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia mí con un vaso de agua y una aspirina para mi dolor de cabeza ¡bendita fuera!**_

_**Suspiré. Ella siempre tenía razón y aún así lo presumía.**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-¿Qué fue esta vez?**_

_**-Una esposa y dos hijos en Australia.**_

_**¿En serio? ¡Wow entonces era rápido!-dijo mi amiga mientras yo me tomaba el vaso de agua por completo.**_

_**-¿Sigue la cacería? Preguntó mientras tachaba un nombre más en la lista de contactos de mi agenda electrónica.**_

_**No le respondí pero sabía que si al menos tenía que haber un hombre como se debe en toda esta maldita ciudad ¿o no?**_

_**Una semana después me encontraba en mi segunda cita con un caballero que por desgracia había casi arrollado con mi camioneta el miércole, descubriendo que teníamos muchas cosas en común.**_

_**Después de otro desengaño**_

_**Junte coraje y volví a empezar**_

_**Simpático el divorciado**_

_**Casi me vuelvo a enamorar.**_

_**Me había contado que vivía sólo pero que tenía familia. Yo tan inocente pensaba que se trataba de hermanos, padres y demás familiares pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar en aquel Bar a cuatro niños y una mujer caminar directamente hacia mí.**_

_**¡Esto no estaba pasando! La vida no pudo haberme preparado broma mejor.**_

_**-¡Eric Yorkie, tenías que cuidar de tus hijos el día de hoy!**_

_**El pobre hombre que estaba enfrente de mí había perdido todo el color de su rostro mientras los cuatro niños lo rodeaban; uno le jalaba el saco, otro tiraba de su manga y los dos más pequeños se metían bajo las sillas. **_

_**Esto era algo que no podía soportar. ¡Cuatro hijos!**_

_**Hay algo que aún no te he dicho**_

_**Una sorpresa te voy a dar**_

_**Y entraron cuatro niñitos**_

_**Gritando juntos ¡Hola Papá!..**_

_**Cada que volvía, Ángela sabía que debía tachar un nuevo nombre a pesar de que su alegría y su diversión eran a costillas mías recordando que nada es lo que parece.**_

_**No creas lo que ves**_

_**No se puede confiar**_

_**¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?**_

_**¿A donde iré a buscar?**_

_**¿Donde están los hombres?**_

_**¿Donde se han metido?**_

_**Si no están casados**_

_**Son medio raros**_

_**O aburridos.**_

_**¿Donde están los hombres?**_

_**¡Que yo no los veo!**_

_**Si no son tramposos**_

_**Son mentirosos**_

_**O tienen miedo.**_

_**Después de andar buscando por casi toda la ciudad pensé que había encontrado al indicado el único problema es que padecía de una aguda enfermedad que sólo se quitaba con la eliminación el mal desde sus raíces como en las enfermedades comunes y corrientes.**_

_**Tyler Crowley padecía mamitis aguda en tercer grado y por más que hiciera intentos no podía quitarme de encima a su encantadora madre.**_

_**El día que vi a un soltero**_

_**Me dije no se me va a escapar**_

_**Salimos un mes entero**_

_**Todos los días con la mamá**_

_**Si quieres vivir conmigo**_

_**A mi viejita hay que llevar**_

_**Al fin se marchó ofendido**_

_**Cuando la quise envenenar.**_

_**No creas lo que ves**_

_**No se puede confiar**_

_**¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?**_

_**¿A donde iré a buscar?**_

_**¿Donde están los hombres?**_

_**(Aquí!)**_

_**¿Donde se han metido?**_

_**(Aquí!)**_

_**Si no están casados**_

_**Son medio raros**_

_**O aburridos.**_

_**(No es así!)**_

_**¿Donde están los hombres?**_

_**(Aquí!)**_

_**¡Que yo no los veo!**_

_**(Por qué!)**_

_**Si no son tramposos**_

_**Son mentirosos**_

_**O tienen miedo.**_

_**(¡No puede ser!)**_

_**El hombre indicado llegó, alto, bien formado, inteligente, responsable, sensible y muy comprensivo y sobre todo soltero. Le gustaban las fiestas y siempre andaba con su mejor amigo a todos lados cosa que al principio no me resultó nada extraño.**_

_**Y casi sobre la hora**_

_**Yo conocí al hombre ideal**_

_**Sensible y divertido**_

_**Era mi sueño hecho realidad**_

_**Hoy vine con un amigo**_

_**Vamos a ir todos a bailar.**_

_**Bailaron apretaditos**_

_**Toda la noche tal para cual.**_

_**Pero el encanto duró muy poco. Lee Stephens era de los "hombres que les gustaba el arroz con popote" por así decirlo. Estaba segura que Ángela se moriría de la risa al saber en que había parado todo.**_

_**No creas lo que ves**_

_**No se puede confiar**_

_**¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?**_

_**¿A donde iré a buscar!**_

_**¿Donde están los hombres?**_

_**¿Donde se han metido?**_

_**Si no están casados**_

_**Son medio raros**_

_**O aburridos.**_

_**¿Donde están los hombres?**_

_**¡Que yo no los veo!**_

_**Si no son tramposos**_

_**Son mentirosos**_

_**O tienen miedo.**_

_**¿Donde están los hombres?**_

_**(¡Aquí!)**_

_**¿Donde se han metido?**_

_**(¡Aquí!)**_

_**Si no están casados**_

_**Son medio raros**_

_**O aburridos.**_

_**(¡No es así!)**_

_**¿Donde están los hombres?**_

_**(¡Aquí!)**_

_**¡Que yo no los veo!**_

_**(¿Por qué?)**_

_**Si no son tramposos**_

_**Son mentirosos**_

_**O tienen miedo**_

_**(¡No puede ser!)**_

_**Ya no sabía que hacer. Había buscado por todos lados.**_

_**Bares, discotecas, trabajo, oficina, eventos sociales y estaba a punto de poner un clasificado ¡lo juro, estaba oficialmente desesperada! Por más que había buscado no encontraba a un hombre que valiera la pena. Los buenos estaban casados o tenían novio y los que había disponibles eran desde bibliotecarios hasta jefes de sistemas con más interés en los libros programáticos que en una cita.**_

_**Me había rendido y no sabía que hacer. ¿Es que ya no quedaba hombres en este mundo?**_

_**Derrotada, cansada y harta de todo me había ido directamente a casa. La búsqueda había terminado y esta vez me daba por vencida. Ya no intentaría buscar a un hombre y si me volvía lesbiana era más efectivo que encontrara pareja de ese modo.**_

_**Dándome un baño y preparando una cena fría para calentarla en el horno me puse a hacer zaping en el sillón mientras estaba lista mi cena cuando de repente el golpeteo de la puerta me distrajo y sin muchas ganas fui a abrir.**_

_**Mis vecinos seguramente venían a pedir algo, desde azúcar, café, hasta leche y algunas veces a dejar algunas galletas o fruta porque decían que me veían muy flaca ¡pero si comía más que podían imaginar!**_

_**Mi primera visión fue de fastidio cosa que cambió al ver frente a mí a un dios griego… si ¡un perfecto dios griego! Su figura pudo haber sido labrada en granito para poder adorarlo por toda la eternidad.**_

_**Sus ojos eran dorados, su pelo era color bronce y sus labios perfectos para poder morderlos y saborearlos y yo quería hacerlo con gusto.**_

_**-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y vengo porque….**_

_**-Sí, si adelante, pasa no te quedes en la puerta que hace un poco de corriente.**_

_**Lo jalé de la mano mientras lo metía en mi departamento ¡este no se salvaba! **_

_**No me importaba a que había venido, lo más importante es que de ahí no lo dejaba salir. Esta era mi oportunidad.**_

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_**Jajajajajajaja me pareció una muy buena canción para poder fantasear con ella y los personajes de Sthephenie Meyer, espero que la hayan disfrutado y se hayan divertido con ella, nos vemos pronto. **_

_**Atte.**_

_**Bellacullen89**_


End file.
